Give Love A Try
by sHeBLy-tHE-k0aLa
Summary: My first official story! a one-shot song-fic based on the title song by Joe Jonas. Takes place right after season 2 finale, how Fabina gets back together!


Hey everyone (that happens to be reading this(: )! I'm so excited to finally be writing after all of the fanfics I've read. This is my pretty much second story ever, so I decided I would do a one-shot. Read and Review por favor! THANKS A TON! Lots of Love(;

Shelby :P

Let's get started! BTDUBS this takes place like right after the season two finale.

_Give Love A Try_

"Well it's about time, mate!" Mick told his old roomie.

"No kidding! Even Amber and I got back together before them!" Alfie bragged.

But, as per usual, Fabian and Nina were to busy gazing dreamily into each other's eyes. They had finally gotten back together, or just kissed and made up, or just kissed, or even finally professed their undying love for one another. But there was, of course, only one person who was blonde enough to ask.

"Awww, is Fabina finally back on?" Amber asked for everyone.

"I don't know, is it?" Nina asked Fabian playing along.

"Well…" he began.

At this point Amber started to look really funny. Like a sputtering tomato.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN WELL?" then she realized, "Hey, that rhymed!"

"You're a poet and you don't know it." Jerome muttered under his breath.

"Everyone let me finish!" Fabian tried again, "There was something I wanted to do first, before it was official. And Amber, before you ask, it's a surprise."

Amber lowered her hand which she had previously shot into the air to ask her question.

*Line break*

Everyone from the party was gathered into the common area, and Fabian was ready for the surprise.

"CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE," Jerome yelled while Alfie tapped (or swatted, in Alfie's case) a glass cup with a knife, which he, rather than breaking it with the knife, dropped onto the floor. But hey, that worked better than what he was doing before.

"We have a special performance this evening, a treat for you all really, by none other than Fabian Rutter!" Mick cheerily announced.

Then Fabian came striding in, guitar in hand, over to the chair and microphone that had been set up while Jerome calmed everyone down.

"I'm going to perform a short song for you all tonight that I wrote. I wrote this song for a girl I know, and quite frankly, fell in love with."

This short speech was promptly followed by every girl in the room's 'AWWWW' and Nina and Amber smiling uncontrollably.

Fabian began to strum his guitar and after a few bars, began to sing:

You, you like driving on a Sunday

You, you like taking off on Monday

You, youre like a dream, dream come true

You might think that I'm a fool

For falling over you

So tell me what I can do to prove to you

That it's not so hard to do?  
Give love a try, one more time '

Cause you know that I'm on your side

Give love a try, one more time

How did it play out like a movie?

Now every time you speak it moves me

And I can't get your smile off my mind

And your eyes, when I saw 'em for the first time

Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time

With a love so real, so right

Well, you might think that I'm a fool

For falling over you

So tell me what I can do to prove to you

That it's not so hard to do?  
Give love a try, one more time

'Cause you know that I'm on your side

Give love a try, one more time

One more time

Cheering just erupted from everyone in the room, not only because they all knew it was for Nina, more so because they never knew Fabian could sing.

"Fabian, I never knew you could sing like that!" Amber applauded.

Nina walked over to Fabian and gave him a huge hug, "That was amazing!" she praised.

"I wrote it for you."

Nina could only respond with a kiss and, "I loved it."

"FABINA IS BACK ON!" Amber screamed, bringing them out of their couple-y moment.

Fabian and Nina did the only thing appropriate for this moment; they kissed, like a real kiss, to make it officially official.

"I love you, Fabian."

"And I love you, my Chosen One."

EL FIN.

**Please Please PLEASEE Review and tell me what you all think of my first official story! Thanks guys!

*****BTDUBS The version of the song I was thinking of was when Joe Jonas sings this in their show, not Nick Jonas, because I hate that version. Just saying. Because that was before the 25th anniversary Les Miserables Concert, WHICH IS AMAZINGWATCH ITTT!

Thanks Again!

Shelby!


End file.
